The Surrogate
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica is a young girl who needs a job. She finds an ad in the paper for a man that needs a surrogate
1. The paper

**I normally only do one story at a time but I thought of this idea and I wanted to write it before I forgot it. I hope you like it.**

At the age of 24, I had no idea that my life would be this way. I have an amazing apartment and well I had an amazing job. Business is doing badly so they had to let me go. If I don't get a job soon, I will have to move back in with my parents. I really don't want to do that. Who does?

On this fall day, I am in Central Park, drinking coffee and looking at the paper for job wanted ads.

This isn't a job I would normally take, but this one has caught my eye. It would pay $2,000. I could really use that money right now. A man named Chandler needs a surrogate. He would pay for all Dr. Appointments and according to the ad, I would stay with him in his 11 bedroom house. I don't see anywhere about his wife. I look at the bottom ad for the number and give him a call.

I wonder what my friends will think about me doing something like this.

On the fourth ring, he answers the phone.

"Chandler Bing." He says.

Wow his voice sounds so handsome. "Uh yes, I was calling about your ad in the paper. My name is Monica."

"Well basically, my father owns a multi dollar business that I half own. He and my mother are both worried about the fact that I don't have children. My father wants to give me full ownership of the business and he wants me to have a child to take over it someday. On top of that, I really love kids. Would you be interested in meeting with me?"

I guess, I need to see how this guy is. If he's a total jerk, I may not think he deserves a baby. "Yeah sure." He gives me his address and I quickly write it down on the newspaper.

"I will see you tomorrow then." I tell him.

"Yeah great. I'll have lunch delivered here for us so we can eat while we chat if you like."

Wow, this may be the best job interview I have ever been on. "Sure sounds good."

Once we hang up, I take in the view around me. The leaves are so pretty this time of year. They are all bright pretty colors. A lot of people seem to be out in the park today. I see a lot of moms and dads with their kids. Some are infants and others are older.

This situation I might be in seems exciting and scary at the same time. Call me crazy but I always thought that my first pregnancy would be one that I would keep. Oh well, this could be a great learning experience.

Great, I am supposed to meet my friends at Central Perk in a couple minutes. They are going to freak out at the fact that I am even considering this right now.

When I walk over to the coffee house, everyone is already sitting and chatting away. As I walk over, I hear them say 'Hey Mon'.

Ross, my brother and Rachel have been dating a couple months. It shows by the way they are always all over each other. Then there is Phoebe who is in a committed relationship with this guy named Mike. I am the only single one in the group. They never let me forget it either. They are always trying to hook me up with someone.

"How's the job search coming?" Ross asked when I take my seat on the couch.

"Well." I am trying to find the words to say this without making it sound too crazy. No such luck though. "I may have found something."

Rachel squeals. "Oh good where at?"

I take a deep breath. "This one." I hand them the paper so they can see for themselves. I already called the guy and set up a time to come over and meet him.

"Are you crazy?" Ross asked.

"What if he's some loser or a crazy man?" Phoebe adds.

"I know it sounds insane but I really need the money and I could be really helping someone out here. I haven't agreed to it yet or anything."

"When are you supposed to meet this Chandler guy?" Rachel asked me.

"Tomorrow at noon at his house. This guy is very rich. He has an 11 bedroom home." I tell them.

"Want me to go with you?" Ross asked me.

I shake my head. "No, I'll be fine."

"Have you thought this through?" Phoebe wants to know.

"Yes, I have. This is just something I need to do. If tomorrow goes well then I will say yes to him." I tell them. I know they all mean well. They care about me and don't want me making this huge mistake but this just sounds like a good idea. I am desperate for money until I can find a job. Plus I will get to stay free in his house.

I put my hand on Rachel's. "If I do take this, I get to stay in his house for the nine months. So you get the apartment for a while."

She tears up. "Will we still see you?"

I laugh. "Well of course. This isn't like beauty and the beast. I won't be his prisoner or something."

"Maybe you'll fall in love with him." Phoebe says with a smile.

I smile and roll my eyes. "That's not what I plan on. It's a win-win situation. He gets a baby and I get money to tide me over so I don't have to move back in with my parents."

"Ok but if you do, can I be your maid of honor." Rachel chimes in.

I just shake my head and smile. These two girls always seem to be one step ahead of me.

All I am worried about right now, is if this guy is going to be nice or a total jerk. I guess I will find out tomorrow.


	2. meeting Chandler

**Thank you so much for your reviews. I truly love reading them**

I am sitting across the table from Monica. She's actually really pretty. She and I would make a beautiful baby I think. Well that is, if she wants to go through with it. I guess I will know soon enough.

"So, while you're pregnant if you chose to do this, you can stay here. I will take care of everything. The doctor bills and anything you might need. Such as maternity clothes, any foods that you would want to eat and even Lamaze classes. I'll pay for everything so you won't have to worry about it. You would get your own room and own private bathroom as well."

She nods while looking at me. "How would this work exactly? Me getting pregnant I mean."

I set my coffee cup down after getting a drink. "We would go to a fertility specialist and he would take my specimen and put them into your uterus. After we make sure you're healthy enough to carry a child. You're young so it shouldn't be a problem." I tell her. "You will get paid into two increments. Once after you get pregnant. You will receive $1000. Then when you give birth, you will get paid the other $1000. Now, since I am paying for everything you can save it if you like."

She nods again, she looks more comfortable than she did at the start of the conversation which is good.

"What about after the baby is born? Will I see him or her, will I see you? Or do we pretend this never happened?"

"Well typically I guess I wouldn't see you but if you want to be involved you can." I don't see anything wrong with that. "Is this something you would be interested in doing?"

She taps her fingernails on the table while she contemplates her choice. I want her to take her time. This is a big deal and I want her to do this because she wants this. This affects her as well. Not just me.

"I just have a question first. Why don't you want to get married? Do this the natural way."

"Well, I don't really have the best luck with women. So this is the next best choice."

She nods again as she thinks. We both have blue eyes. Biology isn't something I am good at but I am pretty sure our baby will have blue eyes.

She breaks my thoughts when she says. "I'll do it."

I look at her in surprise. I would think she would need a couple days to at least think it over. "Really?" I still can't believe she decided to so fast. It's a big deal. For nine months, her body will be doing all sorts of things. There's the morning sickness, skin stretching, feet swelling, stomach growing so much she won't be able to see her feet, all the kicking that will keep her up, weird cravings and an aching back. And not to mention the painful labor she'll endure.

What a strong woman she must me.

"Yeah, I want to do this for you." She says with a smile.

She has a nice smile. She really does seem like a sweet lady.

"When do we start?" She asks me.

"Well, I can call and make an appointment so we can get this started. Then I can give you a call."

She stands up and shakes my hand. "Thank you for meeting with me."

I smile at her. "And thank you for coming."

I don't see a ring on her finger so she isn't married. "Is your boyfriend ok with you doing this?"

She smiles shyly, blushing a little. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Well that's good. "Do you want to see where you'll be staying?"

"I would love too." She says, pulling her purse on her shoulder.

I lead her up the stairs and down the hall. We get to the room and I open it. There is a large dresser, a full length mirror, a queen sized bed, two night stands and a huge walk in closet. To the right there is an attached bathroom. There's a walk in shower with glass doors, a large bathtub for baths and two sinks. A large mirror hangs on the wall.

"This is beautiful." I hear her say in awe.

I smile. I seem to be smiling a lot around her. "I'm glad you like it." I point to the bathtub. "I have been doing research and apparently when you get really pregnant, baths are very soothing when you get uncomfortable."

"So I hear." She says it like she really isn't looking forward to that part.

I don't blame her, it doesn't sound like a walk in the park. She doesn't know this yet, but I am great at massages. I will be a big help during this pregnancy. After all, it will be my baby and all.

The only difference is, it won't be conceived the fun way. I'm ok with that though. Just as long as everything goes smoothly.

"If you want, after all this is over I can get you a job."

Her eyes light up. "Really?" She looks like a kid in the candy store right now. So cute.

"Yeah, you said you don't have a job right now right?"

She nods, eager to hear more from me.

I shut the door behind us as we walk out. "Well, you said you're a chef and I have a dear friend that owns a couple restaurants. Right now, he's in the process of opening up a third one. It's still in the building stages right now but once the baby is here, and you're able to work, it will be finished. I can have him hold the chef position open for you."

Her face looks like I just handed her a million dollars.

"Oh thank you so much. That would be awesome."

"Of course, after all you're doing for me, it's the least that I can do."

She grabs her jacket and I walk her to the front door. "It was really nice meeting you Monica."

She smiles softly at me. "It was a pleasure meeting you too."

I open the front door and watch her walk down the steps and over to where her car is parked next to mine.

I shut the door once she's in her car. A couple more people called about this job. I don't think I need to see anyone else.

I grab the list of women and my phone. "Well, time to tell everyone the position has been filled." I say softly to myself.


	3. All smiles

**Thank you for reviewing**

Two days after meeting with Chandler at his house, he called me with an appointment date and time. I was surprised that he started the process so fast. I went with him to a doctor office. And just as I thought, I am completely healthy and able to carry a child. Chandler smiled so big when the doctor announced that I shouldn't have any problems with this working. But just like with any pregnancy, there is a risk of a miscarriage. Hopefully everything goes well.

After getting checked, I went for the insemination at a fertility clinic. Chandler went with me which was nice. I made him stay by my head though. I barely know this man. I am not going to let him anywhere else but my head.

Once the doctor did it, he told me that within two to three months, I will be able to take a pregnancy test to see if I am pregnant.

Now it's been two months since that happened. Chandler calls me occasionally to see if I am having any pregnancy symptoms. Nothing so far. I feel great.

"Really? No symptoms at all?" Rachel asks when I get off the phone with Chandler.

She seems just as excited about this process as Chandler does.

I shake my head. "No, I feel fine."

"Hmm well have you had a period?" She asks me.

I walk over to the calendar that is hanging up on the wall. "Actually, I am late this month. But nothing to extreme. Just four days late."

"You should go take a test." Rachel said as she walked over to the front door. "You never know." She smiled and left for work.

I don't need a test. Wouldn't I be experiencing some nausea if I was pregnant? Then again, I am a little late so there very well could be a possibility. I guess taking a test now wouldn't hurt anything.

I went to the bathroom and got a test from underneath the counter. Chandler stopped by yesterday and dropped a couple boxes off so I would have them.

I took the test and set the timer for three minutes.

Once I looked at it, I called Chandler.

"I was wondering if I could come over for a minute. Are you busy?"

"No come over." He told me. He sounded happy that I was coming over. I think he's a little lonely sometimes.

I go over there and even though I have been to Chandler's house before, I still can't get over how big his house is. I am embarrassed that he's been over to my two bedroom apartment.

"So what's going on?" He asks me when I walk into his house.

He's wearing jeans and a Knicks shirt. This is my first time seeing him in a regular clothes. Every time I see him, he's wearing a suit and tie.

We walk over to his couch to sit. It's a long black leather couch. "I took a pregnancy test."

His eyes lit up. "What were the results?"

"Positive." Saying it out loud just makes the whole thing seem so much more real. I haven't had it confirmed by the doctor yet but I did take 5 of them and they were all positive so I am pretty sure that I am pregnant.

He hugs me. "That is so great Monica."

I am still trying to process this whole thing and he is calling the fertility clinic to set up an appointment.

He puts his hand over the speaker and whispers to me. "They can squeeze you in, in one hour."

I just nod, I know I said that this is something I want to do for him but now that this is really happening, I feel all sorts of emotions running through me. And frankly, I am a little nervous. Ok, I am a lot nervous.

This is a big deal. A baby, a little baby is growing inside of me right now and it is my job to keep this baby safe until it is ready to come into this world and be raised my Chandler.

An hour later, I am laying on the examining table and the doctor confirms the pregnancy. Wow, this is really happening.

"You're due date is July 5th." He tells me.

Chandler smiles and looks at me. "Wouldn't that be cool if the baby was born on the 4th?"

"Maybe for you, but being in labor on a holiday doesn't sound like something I want to do." My friends and I always have a big 4th of July party together and even though I will be 9 months pregnant, I don't intend to miss it this year.

He laughs and kisses my cheek. Why was he kissing my cheek? We aren't romantically involved with each other. We aren't having a baby because we made love with each other. This is strictly a business deal.

"Ok Mr. Bing, Miss Geller, I am going to refer you to wonderful OBGYN. She a wonderful woman who started doing this ten years ago when she was 20. Her name is Quinn Roseburg." He pulls a card from his pocket and hands it to me. "Call her and make an appointment right away."

I nod. "Ok, thank you."

The doctor leaves the room so that I can get dressed. I look over at Chandler.

He looks at me with this confused look on his face. "What?"

I can't help but smile at him. Even though this process has just began, so far he has done everything he said he would do. "Can you step outside please so I can get dressed?"

"Oh right sorry." He said a little embarrassed. "I'll be outside of the door waiting."

He leaves and I get dressed. I look in the mirror and put my hand on my obviously flat stomach. This so crazy. I still can't believe this is happening even though it was planned to happen. I guess you really don't believe it until you see it happening.

I step out of the room and Chandler still has that big smile. "Ready to go?" He asks me and I nod.

In the car, he manages to call everyone he knows to tell them the news. He is going to be a dad. I am glad he is so happy about this. It's sweet.

"When should I move in?" I ask. Not that I am in a hurry to or anything. Me moving in was just part of the arrangement. This way, he could be there for me and his child every step of the way.

He really is such a good guy, I feel bad that he doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend to share this experience with.

"Uh whenever you would like to." He tells me.

I think this smile is stuck permantely on his face today.

I guess I haven't really thought about when I wanted to move in. Just this morning, I had no idea that I was pregnant then my whole life changed in a matter of minutes. "I can do it this weekend." That sounds good. Today is Monday so that gives me 4 days to get my things packed up and ready to go.

"Ok, I will hire movers to come get the boxes and everything. You shouldn't be lifting heavy things." He tells me sincerely.

At least he's not a jerk. These nine months might actually be fun.


	4. Chocolate

**Thank you for reviewing **

"_By the end of the second month, you may begin to feel pregnant. In response to the increase in estrogen and progesterone levels, the milk ducts in the breasts increase. As a result, the breasts may swell and become tender. You might be experiencing morning sickness or nausea during the day. Don't be surprised if you undergo some raging mood swings as well. Fatigue is also an issue throughout the first trimester. You may be just a bit more tired than usual, or you may be so exhausted that four-hour naps every afternoon are the rule. Those constant trips to the loo continue, no doubt natures way of training you to wake up several times during the night in preparation for your baby's feeding schedule__.__"_ ( )

By the weekend, I had Monica all moved in with me. I know she wasn't feeling nauseous before but she is now. She feels horrible. I tried all kinds of stuff to make her feel better. We figured out that if she eats a lot of fruits and vegetables, she'll be fine throughout the day.

This morning, she insisted on being the one to go out and do the grocery store. She came back and I open the front door to help her carry the groceries inside. She comes up the steps, a little out of breath.

"Are you ok?" I ask with curiosity. She looks like she just ran a marathon.

"This child of yours is determined to drain every ounce of energy I have left in my body." She groans before continuing up the last couple of steps.

When she tells me that, all I want to do is carry her inside and tell her it's going to be ok. This won't last forever. She should start feeling better in no time. But I can't do that, this is strictly a business deal.

"You should go rest." I tell her instead.

She shrugs. "Yeah I suppose I should."

As I carry the last few groceries in, I see her lounged out on the couch with a pregnancy book in her hands.

Her eyes widen as she reads it.

"Everything ok?" I ask.

She nods, her eyes still wide. "Yeah, I am fine. I am just learning a lot about having a baby."

I think by reading, she is getting a bit overwhelmed by all the changes that are and will be happening with her body.

I put my hands on the back of the couch. "Do you want to go out tonight? Get out of the house?" I feel bad since she has been here this week, the only times she went out was to go to the store and to visit her brother. She really deserves to go have some fun. After all, she is doing me a huge favor.

She thinks about it for a couple seconds. "That actually sounds fun." She puts the book mark in her book and stands up. "Just give me a minute to freshen up."

I smile and nod.

As she's walking away, I think to myself that she doesn't need to freshen up. She's already so beautiful. I immediately shake my head. I can't think of her that way. I don't know why I am thinking about her like that at all.

"Just get that idea out of your head." I whisper to myself.

A few short minutes later, Monica is ready to go. I hold onto her arm as we go down the steps. The ice on the steps is quite slippery and I would never forgive myself if she fell.

As we drive, we can see that the city is starting to decorate for Christmas that is just a few weeks from now. I can hardly wait.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?" I ask her.

She looks from out her window to me. "I think I am going to my parents' house. My mom always makes Christmas dinner every year. What about you?"

I just shrug. "I don't talk to my dad. So I guess I will go see my mom. She's not too far from me but I don't talk to her all that much. We aren't incredibly close and I don't have any siblings."

The look she gives me, seems like it just broke her heart. I am guessing it's the hormones.

I give her a soft smile. "It's ok though." I clear my throat and decide to change the subject. "Are you in the mood for chocolate? I know the place that has amazing chocolate."

She smiles. "Of course I am in the mood for chocolate."

I laugh, remembering the last couple of days. She hadn't been able to go to sleep the last couple of nights until she had some chocolate. Luckily, I have different kinds in my kitchen so I didn't have to go out in the cold. I would have though.

I take her in this shop. They have a few huge chocolate fountains. Chocolate, white chocolate, raspberry chocolate and dark chocolate. Then they have an assortment of treats to dip in the chocolate fountains. It's a buffet. Just a buffet of deserts.

"Have you been here before?" I ask as I help her take her jacket off.

She shook her head. "No." She looks around in wonder. It looks like something from willy Wonka and the chocolate factory.

I pat her back. "Well enjoy yourself. It's on me."

She looks at me, a little shocked. "You don't have to do that. This isn't baby related."

I shrug. "I know, I am doing this because I want to."

"Is this a date?" She asks me out of curiosity.

Is it bad that I want it to be? "No not at all. I just wanted to show you this place."

She nods, a little out of disbelief. She doesn't seem like she really believes my answer.

By the time we're done, we're both so full.

"Thank you again." She tells me when we get into my car.

I nod. "It was my pleasure."

I am beginning to think that I can't go 7 more months and keep this a business deal.


	5. mush

**Thank you for reviewing **

This whole thing is so different and weird for me. My skin is stretching and I can feel the baby move like crazy. At first, it felt like tiny flutters and now I can actually feel hard kicks. I read that's what happens in the 5th month but it still feels crazy.

Chandler was recently able to feel his son or daughter move. We were watching a movie. I got kicked so hard, that it actually made me wince in pain. Chandler was immediately concerned so I put his hand on my stomach. That time though, the kicks weren't so intense.

I need to get out of this house for a few hours though. All these hormones are getting the best of me. Chandler and I aren't together and yet all I want to do when I see him lately, is kiss him and run my fingers through his hair.

If I am not around him, then I won't think about him and I won't want to do that. Rachel called me. She and Ross want to go out tonight and they are bringing a guy for me to meet. We are going out for Japanese food. Something I have been craving.

It's amazing that when you're pregnant, the baby completely takes over your body. You have no control over it for 9 months. Even then, it's not what it used to look like.

I get dressed, do my hair and make-up. For the first time in months, I actually look half way decent. My energy is back, so I actually feel like leaving the house now.

I walk down stairs and go to the closet that is by the front door to get my shoes. I used to love wearing heals but now flats are a must with being pregnant. Or at least that's what Chandler says, it makes him feel better.

He turns down the TV, he's watching a basketball game. "Where are you off to?"

"I have a double date with Ross, Rachel and some guy from Rachel's job." I tell him as I button up my jacket.

He looks at me with complete and utter shock. "A date?"

I nod. "Yeah."

He quickly stands up and walks over to me. He takes my hands into his. When he touches my hands, his hands feel so warm and soft. I actually like it. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

I frown. "Well yeah, it's not like we are going sky diving. It's just a simple dinner. That's all." I let go of his hands. "I am staying here and I know that this is your baby but you don't own me and last I checked, I can still come and go as I please."

He looks a little stunned that I stood up to him. He takes a few steps back. "Fine, you're right."

"I think Chandler is starting to have feelings for you." Rachel says when I arrive to dinner.

I haven't thought about it like that before. I just thought he was being a complete jerk. I thought he assumed that I would spend night after night with him and only him but that's not the case. Could he have feelings for me? I mean I guess he could. We have been living together, spending time together and we've been getting along great lately.

"You think?"

Rachel nods. "Well of course. Think about it, you live with the guy, you see him every day, you're carrying his baby, I mean it was bound to happen sooner than later."

All through dinner, I can't get what Rachel said out of my head. If he does have feelings for me, I in no way want to hurt his feelings. The guy I am sitting next to seems nice and everything but I really don't want to be there right now.

"Are you ok?" Ross asks. "You have barley said anything."

I put my napkin down. "I think I just want to go home. I look at my date. I already forgot his name. I wasn't really paying attention when it was told to me. "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok." He tells me with a smile.

I get out of the booth. I hug my best friend and brother and hurry out the door.

I drive home. It's March and spring time. It's so pretty out. I go inside and see Chandler still watching the basketball game.

"That was fast." He tells me.

I walk over to him and turn the TV off. He looks a little offended when I do that.

"I had a horrible time. All I could think about the entire dinner was how you were sitting here alone and I was out. You know, I don't even remember my date's name?"

He stands up from the couch with a smirk on his face and he puts his hands on my arms.

"If you're hungry, I could take you somewhere." He tells me softly.

I open my mouth to protest but I end up saying, "Ok."

"What are you in the mood for?" He asks me and grabs his jacket from the coat closet."

"Chinese sounds good." I tell him.

As we walk out of the door, I can't believe what had just happened. I came here to be angry with him because I was on a date and the entire time, he was in my mind. But when I got home and I saw him, for some reason all that anger that I was feeling just went away. Then when he started talking, it was like I just turned to mush. It's aggravating. That's never happened with me before.

Now here I am, in his car as he's driving down the road. Every time we go out to eat, we go out to expensive places. Places I have never been to before. I tell him we don't have to but he always insist.

We are at a red light and he keeps staring at me. Finally, I look back.

"I know this might be a weird question, but how are you doing with this whole pregnancy thing? Are you doing ok?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah I'm fine. I mean it's a little weird feeling a person move inside you and I miss wearing the clothes I used to wear. I miss my body."

He smiles at me sympathetically. "Have I told you how much I appreciate you doing this?"

I smile. "Almost every day."


	6. false alarm

**Thank you for reviewing**

I am nervous and excited. Only two more months until I am a father. I can't believe the big day is almost here. I didn't want to find out the gender, I want to be surprised in the delivery room. Still, the nursery is ready. I have everything a baby needs and maybe more. Everything is gender neutral colors. I asked Monica what she thought about it when I had finished it and she loved it.

My mother lives two hours from me and asked if I wanted to come see her for the weekend. It's her birthday. I agreed but then I remembered that Monica would be in this huge house all alone. So I brought Monica along with me. We had so much fun and my mom just loved Monica which I was happy about.

It's our first night back home and I can't sleep. Part of me is happy that my son or daughter will be here in 2 months but part of me isn't happy about Monica leaving. Once the baby is here, she'll go back to her own life. I'm just not ready for that to happen.

I close my eyes and try once again to fall asleep. I sit up in bed when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I pull my blanket up farther to make sure I am covered up good. I'm in shorts and a shirt but I still need to be appropriate.

"You can come in." I say with a yawn.

When the door opens, sleep is the last thing on my mind. Monica is holding her stomach like she's afraid the baby might come out or something.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a high pitched voice that I wasn't prepared for. I clear my throat hoping I can talk in a normal voice.

"We need to get to the hospital. I'm having contractions."

Suddenly, I can feel my heart beating in my throat. "Ok." I grab her arms and help her sit. "Don't worry, we'll figure out what's going on." I rush over to the closet and put on a pair of pants. Then help Monica to the car.

I don't think that I have driven so fast in my life. I made it to the hospital in record time.

Within no time, we were back in a room and a Dr. ran some test.

"What's going on doc?" I asked, still terrified. Probably more terrified than I have ever been.

"They are just Braxton hicks. It's just the body preparing for the real thing to happen. It's nothing to worry about. When it happens, lay down, put your feet up and drink some water. If they don't stop at that point then that means it's the real thing."

"Ok thank you." Monica says.

I can finally relax. I have never heard of Braxton hicks before. "Can she go home now?"

I guess the doctor can tell how nervous I am right now. She puts her hand on my back and smiles at me. "Yes you can relax now. You did the right thing by bringing her in. It's better to be safe than sorry." She tells me then walks out of the hospital room.

I help Monica off the bed.

"You ok?" She asks me.

"Yeah I am now. Are you doing ok?"

She smiles. "Yes." She rubs my arms. "Relax ok? The baby is fine."

I nod. "I was worried about you too?"

She smiles again. "You were? You were worried about me."

"Well yeah, we have spending a lot of time together. I worry about you too you know." I cup her face into my hands and look into her beautiful blue eyes. I could just look into them forever and never look away. "Don't scare me like that again Monica Geller."

She giggles. "I will try my best not to."

She looks at me for a moment and kisses my cheek. "Do you mind stepping out of the room so I can get dressed please?"

"Oh yes, of course." I hand her, her clothes and step into the hall way.

My heart skips a beat when the door opens and Monica comes out.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

I nod and she puts her arm through mine as we walk toward the exit.

"It's really late. Sorry that I woke you up."

"You have no reason to apologize." I tell her.

We get to the car and I help her get in.

When we get home, she is sound asleep in the passenger seat. I carefully take my hand and move the hair from her face. She is sleeping so peacefully that I almost don't want to wake her up. She can't sleep in the car though. I lean closer and rub her back.

"Time to wake up. We're home." I whisper, still rubbing her back.

Slowly her eyes open and she looks at me.

"Come on, you can sleep in bed. I'll help you."

She looks at me sleepily. My face is still close to hers. She leans forward and I know exactly what she is doing. I go the rest of the way and place a soft kiss on her lips.

I am not sure what just happened but I liked it. I liked having her lips on mine. Even if it was just for a few seconds.

She pulls away, suddenly much more awake now than she was before.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey don't apologize. Truthfully, I have been wanting to do that." I grin.

She looks a little surprised. "You have?"

I nod. "Yes." I stroke her cheek. "I don't like this arrangement. This whole business deal thing and truthfully I can't stand the thought of you being gone in 2 months when this baby is born."

Why did I just pour my heart out to this woman? Even though she clearly wanted to kiss me, that doesn't mean that she's looking for anything to happen with the two of us.

She reaches out and touches my arm. "Can we not rush into anything? See where this goes?"

"Sounds perfect." I tell her.


	7. Thumb war

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you Mondlerfan101 with an idea. I was drawing a blank. I haven't been able to think of anything. **

It has been raining for a couple of days nonstop. Since it has been raining, Chandler and I have been stuck in the house besides when Chandler would go to work. I haven't even been able to see my friends since they are all on a cruise. Here I am, 7 and a half months pregnant and they are all on a cruise. I wish I could've gone.

Chandler is sitting across from me on the couch. We are both facing each other with our feet on the couch. It's a little after noon and we are both in t shirts and sweatpants. My hair is even in a messy bun. Neither one of us bothered getting ready this morning since we weren't going anywhere.

We are playing thumb war.

"1...2...3...4 I declare thumb war." We both say as the game starts.

"Tell me about yourself." I tell him. I don't really know a lot about Chandler.

"What do you want to know?" He asks me.

I just shrug. "I don't care. What do you want to tell me?"

"When I was a kid, that's when my parents got divorced. I was 9 years old actually when that happened. My dad left, I hardly ever saw him. He would come see me sometimes when I had swim meets but it was rare. He ended up moving away. Then I never saw him. I got phone calls once a week. My mom is a famous author. She write romance novels. So she ended up going on a lot of book signings and talk shows to promote her books. I was mostly raised by a nanny. A nanny would stay for about a year and then she would go. I had a lot of different nannies growing up. As soon as I turned 18, I knew I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave and never come back. So I went to school. I did some part time jobs and saved my money. I also had some money from when I was kid saved. As soon as I graduated I got a job and started off making great money. Meanwhile, my dad had started this company and wanted me to help him run it. Things started off weird because he left at one point but we worked through it. Now that he's getting older, he wants me to run it full time. He also wants a grandchild to run it when the time comes. That got me thinking that I am not even with someone. After I did some thinking, I thought of the whole surrogate thing. It turns out though that he had been planning this for a while and when I was a teenager, it was expected that I help run the business."

"What if this baby doesn't want to run the family business?" I ask, sliding my hand across my stomach.

"Don't worry, those were just my father's words. I wouldn't do that to the poor kid. I want my son or daughter to grow up different than I did." He suddenly laughs. "Do you realize that this whole time that I have been rambling, neither of us have made a move?"

I look at our thumbs and laugh as well. He's right. Our thumbs are just twirling back and forth. "I can fix that." I say and lunge my thumb forward to pin his down.

He groans in defeat. "Good game Geller." He pats my arm.

"Yeah that was fun." I lean my head on the couch, looking at him.

"I just poured my heart out to you. I don't tell a lot of people that story. It's your turn."

I lift my head from the couch. "Oh I need to share now?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, go ahead little lady." He says with a wink.

That's fair, I asked him to share something. "Ok fair enough but you should rub my feet while I do that." I say teasingly. Yeah my feet have been hurting and swelling slightly but I didn't really mean for him to do it but he does.

He actually pulls my legs on to his lap and starts rubbing my feet slowly. It feels amazing.

I smile. "Ok I will tell you something. I went to college to be a chef. I love being a chef and in my opinion, I am actually good at it. Well, this place I was working at, started really losing business so they were letting people go. I was one of the last ones to get hired so I was one to get let go. So I started looking for a job and luckily I had money saved so I was going to be ok for a little while. I also have a roommate so I had her help as well. I had been looking for a job and came across your ad."

He nods slowly. "I'm glad it was you that I chose."

I can feel myself blush a little. "Really?"

He rubs up my leg a little and it makes my body shiver. "Yeah you have turned out to amazing and I am glad I met you. Also, you have done a great job in keeping my little baby nice and safe." He gives my stomach a little pat and I can feel the baby wiggle in response. "How has this experience been so far though?"

I sigh. "It has been different for sure. I am young and being pregnant was the last thing on my mind right now. I mean I want kids but I was thinking more in the future. I am actually a little sad though. I mean I have been feeling this baby move and kick and use my insides as a jungle gym and it's crazy that I won't be able to see the baby every day like you'll be able to."

He looks a little surprised that I just told him that and almost like he probably feels sorry for me on some level.

"Oh Monica, I had no idea." He starts to tell me softly.

I stop him before he can continue any further. "Please, it's ok. I guess I am just extra emotional lately." I move my feet from his laugh even though it feels amazing. I stand up even though it takes me a couple tries to get up from the couch. "I think I am just going to take a nap."

I have come to the conclusion that I have shared too much tonight.

I feel his hand grab mine but I pull it away and walk to my room.


	8. late night

**Thank you for reviewing **

4 weeks, that's not a long time at all. In just a short time, I will be a dad. Wow, I just can't believe it. I will miss Monica though. I love having her here. She is great company and incredibly beautiful.

Right now it's 3am and I can't sleep. I move the blankets off of me and get out of bed. I grab my robe and quietly head down stairs. I'm careful to not wake Monica. She needs all the sleep she can get. She always looks so tired in the morning and she tells me how she didn't sleep well the night before. It makes me feel bad that she's in this because of me. Even though she offered. I want to do something to help her but I don't know what I can do.

When I get down stairs and go into the kitchen, I see Monica sitting at the table with a coffee cup in her hand. I can smell the amazing smell of green tea. She has been drinking a lot of that lately.

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

She puts her hands on the table and frowns slightly. "No, the baby likes to be the most active when I want to sleep."

Poor Monica, I feel so bad. I really do. "I'm sorry." I sit at the table with her and rub her hand. I then reach my hand and put it on her stomach where I swear I can see a tiny thump. Turns out I was right. As soon as I put my hand there, I get a few kicks. I think it's the best thing in the world. I'm sure Monica is tire of it by now and I am sure that she can't wait to get back to her life, her friends and her family and get out of this house. I also think she probably can't wait to get her body back and be able to eat what she wants again and drink coffee.

I scoot my chair a little closer to Monica, my hand still on her stomach and I talk to my unborn child which I love doing. Monica even says that after I do that, the baby calms down for a little while so I am hoping after this, she can sleep for the night. We'll see though.

"You're sweet." She smiles at me and leans back into her chair.

I shrug and smile sheepishly. "I try."

She giggles. "This baby is lucky to have you as a father."

I look a little shocked when she tells me that. "That's really sweet." I put my hand on hers that is on the table and give it a little squeeze.

"I have a confession to make." She tells me.

I look into her eyes and can tell that she looks a little worried about something. "What is it?"

She rest her hand on her stomach. "The Lamaze classes have been very helpful but the closer we get to the big day, the more scared I get. It looks incredibly painful."

I agree, it does look painful. She is such a sweet woman and I feel bad that she has to go through that pain. "You will do great. You are a strong woman. You may just be the strongest woman I know."

She smiles at me. "You mean it?"

I nod. "I do mean it." I look at her cup and see that it is now empty so I put it in the dishwasher for her.

"You didn't have to do that."

I shrug. "I know but I wanted to." I reach my hand out for her to take. "Ready to try and go back to sleep?"

She takes my hand and I help her stand up.

"Maybe your child will let me sleep now." She nudges me a little.

I casually put my hand on her shoulder as we walk side by side. "If you can't sleep again, you can always wake me up."

She looks at me like I just gave her great news. She's so cute. "Then you wouldn't get sleep."

"Yeah but it would be worth it. You're having this baby for me. It's the least that I could do."

For some reason, I find myself walking past my room and going straight over to hers. She starts talking off her robe but stops when she sees that I am in the room with her.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"You know how you confessed something to me." I suddenly feel myself losing the nerve to say what I want to say but I know that I just need to get it over with.

She nods. "Yeah?" She asks a little slowly, like she's wondering what it is that I want to tell her.

I grab her hand and bring her over to the small couch that sits in the corner of her bed. She sits down and I join her.

"You're kind of scaring me." She says.

I rub my hands together. I know that I just need to get it over with. "There is no reason to beat around the bush with this. So I am going to just come out and say it." I let out a long deep breath. "Monica, having you here has been amazing. Also, during your stay here, I have developed feelings for you."

Her hand goes to her mouth and she gasps. "Really?"

I nod. I wish I could take this back. If she doesn't feel the same way then I look like a complete idiot and I will be too embarrassed to see her.

To my surprise, she takes her hand and touches my cheek and she hugs me. Her chin rests on my shoulder.

It makes me nervous that it has been a few seconds and she hasn't said anything.

"Mon, I don't want to pressure you or anything but I would really like for you to say something." I tell her, my voice is a little shaky because I am so nervous.

She pulls back and is holding my face with both hands now. "Are you going to ask me out?"

I grin. "Do you want me to?"

She shrugs. "Ask me and find out."

Wow this woman is great. "Monica, will you please go out with me."

"Yes." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

I feel like I am on cloud nine right now.


	9. lake house

**Thank you for reviewing **

My mom sits next to me in a lawn chair. "That Chandler sure is a cutie."

I feel myself blush a little. "I suppose." Chandler has asked me out but I don't want to get my hopes up that this could be something real, just in case he turns out to be like every other guy I have dated in the past.

My mom gently nudges me. "He really is" She hands me a water bottle and I gladly take it. It's July and really hot. On top of that, the baby is due tomorrow. Tomorrow, this whole being pregnant thing can finally be over. Unless he or she decides to come late. "You must think that he is attractive if you said yes when he asked you out."

I just look at my mom. I haven't told her about Chandler asking me out. The first thing she always asks is if I will marry him. I just don't feel like dealing with that right now. "How do you know?"

"Please, I see the way that you two look at each other. So I asked Chandler and he said he did." She pats my leg and stands up. "You did good Mon. He seems like a really great guy."

I smile. "He is."

She just smiles back and walks away. Wow that was unusual. She didn't start asking about marriage or anything. I lean my head back in the chair and enjoy this warm sun. It's the 4th of July so my parents invited my brother, myself and Rachel out to the lake house. They even said Phoebe and Joey can come as well. And naturally, I invited Chandler to come as well.

At first we weren't sure coming out here would be a good idea with my due date being tomorrow. But it's only an hour away from home and about an hour and 20 minutes away from the hospital that we're registered with. First babies usually take a while to get here so if something were to happen, we would most likely be able to make it on time.

Everyone is spending the night here tonight but we decided not to. We just want to be home since the baby could come at any time by this point. I try not to complain, but I will be so happy to not be pregnant anymore.

I think Chandler is still worried though. He keeps coming over to me to make sure that I am doing ok and I keep assuring him that I will let him know if something were to happen.

I feel a hand on my knee. I pull my sunglasses off and see Chandler sitting in the lawn chair next to mine, smiling goofily at me.

I touch his hand for a few seconds. "I am still ok, just like I was a couple minutes ago."

"I am just making sure." His hand slides across my stomach. Since he asked me out three weeks ago, he has no problem touching my stomach now. I mean, he did before but I think now it's not so weird for him. Before, we were just friends and it was more of a business deal. "Your stomach looks lower than it did before."

I put my hand on it too, next to his. "Because the baby is lower now so it can come out."

He crinkles up his nose.

"What?" I ask.

"Calling the baby 'it' just sounds so weird. I like saying 'he or she' better. 'It' just sounds so unhuman."

I laugh. "Sorry." I study his face for a moment. "When were you planning on us having our first date?"

"I was thinking once the baby is born. Is that ok?" He asks me.

"Yeah that's fine." Going on a first date while pregnant doesn't sound fun anyway. Waiting sounds much better.

I groan and sit up in my chair which instantly makes Chandler freak out.

"What is it? Are you ok? Is it time now?"

I laugh slightly. It is nice to know that he cares so much. "Everything is fine. The baby kicked my bladder or something. Now I have to pee."

I try to stand up from the chair but I realize that it is not so easy. I feel one of Chandler's hands on my back and the other is holding onto my arm as he helps me up.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

He winks at me. "Anytime."

When I come back from the bathroom, my hand is rubbing my back and Chandler helps me to sit back down.

Sitting down is harder than standing up is.

He puts his hand where mine is, on my back. "Does your back hurt honey?"

I get butterflies when he calls me that. I don't know why, it's not really a big deal. Must be these hormones. Yes, that is what I will blame it on.

"Yeah, really bad today."

He starts massaging in the spot where my hand is and it is really helping.

My mom is walking over to us and I think she overheard our conversation.

"I think you're in labor Mon." She tells me.

I just giggle. "No way mom, wouldn't I know? I am not even having contractions."

"No but your lower back has been really hurting you badly since you got here this afternoon. Tell me, does it normally hurt this bad."

I think about it for a few seconds. "It hurts often but no not this bad. It's usually more minor and more of an achy feeling."

A smile spreads across my mom's face. "Exactly which means that you are probably in labor and don't even realize it. During the beginning stages, some women don't even realize it. Your back hurting like that, is a sign. Beginning labor, sometimes happens in your back. Are you more tired than normal?"

I nod. "Yeah I actually slept good last night but I still woke up tired."

She reaches out and touches my shoulder. "And have you had any contractions at all?"

"Um I guess last night and then early this morning I had a few but they stopped so I assumed they were just Braxton hicks again."

She gives my shoulder a light squeeze before letting go. "I bet that by tonight or in the morning, you'll be going to the hospital with strong contractions."

I see the look of shock on Chandler's face when my mom walks away.

"Do you think she's right?" He asks me, his voice a little high.

I shrug. "I don't know, she has been through this twice. I guess we'll find out."

He smiles and rubs his nose against mine. "I can't wait."


	10. shes right

**Thank you for reviewing **

After the fireworks were done, Monica and I decided to go home. Judy said she would be waiting for the call, saying we were on the way to the hospital. How does she even know that it will happen tonight? I really hope it does. I hope she is right. I can't wait to meet my son or daughter. Now I just hope I can convince Monica to stay. I don't want her going back to her apartment. I want her to date me and I want her to live here and raise our child together. Even though the agreement was she's having this baby for me, it is technically her baby too. It is growing inside of her and has her DNA. This baby is going to be mine and hers.

Monica had one contraction on the way home. It's been 20 minutes and another one hasn't come yet. I was kind of hoping there would be.

In order to go to my room, I have to pass Monica's room. I stop in the door way and watch her read. At this moment in time, she looks like she doesn't have a care in the world.

She looks up from her book and smiles at me. "Will you sleep in here tonight with me?"

My mouth falls open, I am a little shocked that she just asked me that. She has never asked me that before.

She must see just how shocked I am, because she decided to clarify what she means. "Only because, in case my mom is right and we go to the hospital tonight, I would rather not be alone." For the first time, she looks at me a little shyly. "If you don't mind, that is."

Mind? Who would give up an offer to sleep next to Monica? I wouldn't. But what if that's not what she meant? "Of course." I look in the corner where a small couch sits. I point to it. "I could sleep there."

"Actually." She closes her book and puts it on the nightstand. "I was hoping that you would sleep next to me."

It is a queen sized bed. There would be plenty of room for the two of us to sleep comfortably. "Yeah I would love to." I smile but I try to not show too much excitement. I wouldn't want her to think that I am weird or anything. "Just let me get changed." I wink at her and then I go to my room to find appropriate pajamas. I grab pajama pants and one of my old shirts from college. It used to say NYU but now most of the lettering is faded. I don't want to throw it away though. It is far too comfortable.

I brush my teeth, use mouthwash and floss. Then I go back over to Monica's bedroom. I climb into bed next to her and lay on my side, facing her. It just occurred to me that the two of us haven't really discussed if she's scared or not. I mean, I watched those labor videos with her. It doesn't look like a walk in the park or anything. The after result is amazing though.

She turns the light off and the light from the moon, shines in the partly closed blinds. I watch as she tries to find a comfortable position.

"Just so you know Monica, I will be right there with you the whole time you're in labor. I won't leave you."

I feel her hand on mine and she kisses my cheek. "Thank you Chandler."

I clear my throat. She already agreed to go out with me so I have no idea why I am so nervous right now. "If the baby doesn't want to make an entrance tonight, do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?"

I feel her soft, warm hand touch my cheek. I love the feel of her touch.

"I would love that." She smiles. "My birthday is in a few weeks. I'll be 25."

"Well I will make sure and take you some place nice. Mine is next month. August 19th." I tell her.

"I will take you some place too." She tells me.

We talk like this for a little while, just telling each other about ourselves. It's nice to have someone that is so easy to talk to and she is fun to be around. I never get tired of her.

A little while later as I am telling her a story, I notice she has fallen asleep so I try to fall asleep as well.

Who would have known that Judy Geller would be right about Monica being in labor? At 3am Monica woke up with painful contractions. I don't think that I have ever been more nervous in my entire life.

I tried to be calm though, I really did. I got dressed, helped her get dressed and helped her to my car. It seemed that with each contraction Monica had, I pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. I am no expert but they seemed really close together and I just wanted to get her there on time. I drove with one hand and my other hand held hers. At some points she squeezed so hard that it felt like my bones were rubbing together. I didn't dare complain though.

She had been in labor all day for sure because at the hospital they said that she was already at a 7.

"You're doing great Mon." I told her soothingly.

She opened her mouth to talk but another contraction took over body and she scrunched her face up in pain. The doctor said that it was probably a good thing she didn't know all day so that way she could enjoy her day and not be in pain.

Only two hours later, we heard the words that it was time to push. I bet I wasn't as relieved as Monica though. She never said it but I know she can't wait for this baby to out of her.

About 20 minutes later, the baby was finally born and I heard my child's first cries. Tears instantly filled my eyes. "You did great." I whispered in Monica's ear.

"Congratulations you have a baby boy." Dr. Willis told us.

I hugged Monica as we look at the baby. He is so handsome and perfect.

Once he is all cleaned up and everything, I am holding my new son. He is so tiny. Dr. Willis said that he was 6lbs 5oz, so tiny.

I named him Jayden.

"You two are going to have so much fun together." Monica told me as she watched us.

I slowly rocked Jayden who was going back to sleep. "About that, I was hoping that you wouldn't leave. I am so crazy about you Monica. I really am and I want you living with Jayden and myself." I look down at Jayden and then back at Monica. "He has your nose and he has your lips. He's partly yours Mon. Don't go." I swallow hard. "Please."

She opens her mouth to answer but a nurse comes in to check on Monica and Jayden.


	11. childhood memories

**Thank you for reviewing. Thank you Mondlerfan101 for the idea**

I had every intention to come home from the hospital and leave immediately from Chandler's house. I didn't want to stay with Chandler and Jayden any longer than I had to. I didn't want to get even more attached to that baby than I already was. It would just be easier if I had left.

But then at the hospital when Chandler told me he was crazy about me and wanted me to stay, I wanted nothing more than to stay. I don't know if it's because I feel the same way or if it's my hormones going crazy because I just had a baby. Either way, I want to stay with them.

Chandler is so good with Jayden. He feeds him, changes his diapers, rocks him to sleep and just holds him every chance he gets. When talking to Jayden, Chandler keeps referring to me as 'mommy'. I love it.

It's been about a month and dating Chandler has been great. Not ready to leave Jayden with a baby sitter, Chandler make romantic dinners here at home. It's all really great. I have never felt so connected to someone before.

One thing I have noticed is that in this big house, there are rooms that Chandler doesn't use. What is the point of having this house, if you aren't going to use every room for something?

Chandler and Jayden are in Jayden's room while Chandler reads the baby a bedtime story. Chandler has done that every night since he has been home. It's really cute, it's almost like Jayden understands. Every once in a while, Jayden will look up at Chandler while he reads, like Jayden understands what is being said. It might be the cutest thing ever.

So since the boys are occupied, I decided to go into a room that I have been curious about. It's a room that is at the end of the hallway upstairs. I wiggle the handle and it's unlocked, so I open it. There are curtains up and a few boxes that aren't taped shut. I can still hear Chandler reading so I know that I have a little time to look in here. I walk over to the stack of boxes and peek into the top one. All it is, is a train set. So are the other two boxes beneath them.

I jump a little when I hear Chandler clear his throat and I turn around.

I smile and hope he isn't mad. "Why do you have three boxes of train sets?" I have lived here awhile and had no idea that he liked trains.

"Jayden is down for the night, come have some coffee with me and I will explain everything." He holds his hand out for me and I gladly take it.

He leads me down stairs. He starts a pot of coffee while I sit on the counter of the island.

He puts his hands on my legs for a moment and looks up at me. "When I was about seven years old, my dad bought me a bunch of trains and tracks. I had enough to make a whole village. I thought it was the best present in the world. And for the first time, my dad played with me. Every night after dinner, we would go in my play room and play trains for a couple hours until my mom would make us stop so I could get ready for bed. I guess I will always have them, my dad was actually a good father figure while we played with those."

I reach out and touch his face. "Chandler…."

He takes my hands off his face and kisses my fingers. "Hey, it's ok."

I can tell it's not really ok. He looks sad. "I'm sorry I went looking around."

He manages to give me a small smile. "This is your house to Mon." He rubs my legs again. "I'm glad you didn't leave."

I smile and kiss him. "Me either.

He rubs his hand up the back of my shirt, his fingers on my skin. "Want to go upstairs?"

I really would like to but I move away from him.

He sighs. "Over the last couple of weeks, when I do that, you move away. Why is that?"

I knew he would end up asking me. "I should go check on Jayden."

He stops me by rubbing my arm. His touch is so sweet and delicate. "I just put him to bed. He's fine. What's going on? If you don't want to sleep with me, I will be fine with that. I just want you to tell me. If I know, I won't try anymore until you want to."

He's so sweet, this really isn't fair to him. "It's not that I don't want to." I really do want to. He is sweet and unbelievably attractive. I can't believe I am going to admit this to him, but here it goes. "Before I got pregnant, I looked different than I do now. I had a baby last month, I am working on it but my body isn't how it was before. I don't want our first time to be while I look so bad."

His fingers softly graze my skin a little under the back of my shirt again. "That doesn't bother to me. You gave me the best thing in the world. You gave me a son. And during that process, I really fell for you. It was hard seeing you every day and not touching you. But now since I expressed how I feel, and we are together. I want nothing more than to show you how I feel about you."

He lifts me off the counter and I wrap my legs around him. "Please don't be self-conscious. You have nothing to worry about."

My fingers are through his hair as I look into his beautiful blue eyes. Jayden has his eyes. I love it. "Can the lights be off at least?"

He laughs. "Whatever you want." He tells me as he carries me up the stairs to our room.

Since I have been home from the hospital, without thinking I have just been sleeping in his bed with him every night. I wouldn't have it any other way and I know he agrees with me.


	12. Merry Christmas

**Thank you for reviewing. **

I wake up at exactly 8 am. That's when I always wake up with Jayden. Monica is usually up and gone to her new job that she started. Today she's off so she is up with him. Since Jayden has been born, I have been able to bring him to work with me. In the downstairs area, we have a daycare. It's wonderful having him near me every day. At least I know he's safe.

Seeing Monica with Jayden helps me realize that I made the right choice when I asked her to stay here with us. She is so great with him. She's a natural. She feels guilty that she isn't breast feeding him though. She wasn't going to stay. The agreement was for her to give birth to him, then go about her life. I didn't know I would fall in love with her along the way. He's fine with a bottle though. I always tell her not to worry about it.

Five months have flown by. It feels like yesterday, he was born. Monica and my mom keep telling me this little guy is my mini me. I'm not sure about it but I do know that he is the cutest little baby I know.

I lay in bed for a few moments. I can hear Monica talking to Monica on the baby monitor. In the morning when Jayden eats his first bottle of the day, he likes to cuddle up against either of us and he goes back to bed for an hour or two.

"Good morning handsome little man. This is your first Christmas. Did you know that? Your daddy and I got you some presents. You may like the boxes better right now but that's ok." I hear her say.

He must smile at her because I hear her giggle. Jayden has the best smile in the world. I just love him.

I get out of bed and brush my teeth. No one likes morning breath. After I brush my teeth, I make the bed the way that Monica likes it. It's crazy that over these last 5 months, we have a routine that we do things and we rarely fight. Dating Monica and having Jayden are the two best decisions that I have ever made.

I go to the next room where Jayden's room is. His door has a baby blue letter 'J' on it. The letter also has baby zoo animals on it.

I peak my head in the door way. Monica has Jayden covered up in his blanket. Jayden has his hand on Monica's chest and she's smiling down at him while he makes baby noises as he eats his breakfast. Beautiful moment.

She must notice I am there because she looks up at me and smiles. Even though she just woke up, she's in her bathrobe, her hair is up in a ponytail, she has no make-up on, and she still looks incredibly stunning to me.

"Merry Christmas." I whisper to her.

"Merry Christmas." She tells me and fixes the little hair Jayden has on his head.

Jayden hears my voice and he turns his head so he can look at me. A big smile spreading across my little guys face.

I walk over to them and sit in front of them on the floor. "Merry Christmas baby boy." I lean over and kiss his cheek. He smells like baby lotion with a hint of baby formula. He is smiling widely at me.

He pushes his bottle away and reaches out for me. I gladly take him and hold him against my chest and burp him.

Monica hands me his blanket.

I look up at her. "Sorry, guess he isn't going back to sleep now."

She smooth's out my hair on my head. I am guessing it's a wreck right now. "It's ok, Christmas is an exception. He can just take an early nap."

I kiss the back of Jayden's head as it rest on my shoulder. "Ready to go open presents little man?"

"Ga?" He smiles.

I laugh. "No idea what you're trying to say but yes, let's go open presents."

I hand Jayden to Monica so I can get up. When I do, she hands him back to me. "Can you change him daddy, so I can go get dressed?"

"Yes." I smile. It amazes me that we kind of act like an old married couple already.

She pinches my butt on her way out of the door.

I change his diaper and put on his outfit for the day. I put on a red onesie that says 'baby's first Christmas', then I put on candy cane striped pants and white socks on.

When I am done, I pick him up and kiss his cheek. "There you go handsome."

He responds by grabbing my nose. "OW son." I carefully take his hand off my nose. "You have quite the grip son."

When Monica is done putting some clothes on, the three of us head down the stairs and sit in front of the Christmas tree.

Jayden has been so good. He can't crawl but he can roll over and he rolls everywhere he can. He hasn't messed with the tree this whole time though.

We help Jayden open his presents that he got and now he is playing with some happily on the floor against some couch pillows. He can sit up as long as he is supported by something.

Monica reaches out and grabs his foot. He smiles at her. "You have more coming from Grandpa and Grandma Geller this afternoon."

"Speaking of presents, I have one for you." She tried to wait but she couldn't any longer. Last night at midnight when it was officially Christmas, she gave me mine. I couldn't believe it, she gave me a new train set. It was perfect.

"You didn't have to." She lets me know.

"Oh yes I did." I reach into my pocket. "Ok, I am going to need you to close your eyes honey."

She looks at me strangely like it might be a joke. "Why?"

I laugh. "It's a good present. I promise."

She believes me now and closes her eyes.

I pull the present from my pocket and I take her hand in mine. "Ok you can open now."

She opens her eyes and she gasps at the ring that I have in my hand.

"Monica, I know that we have only been dating for a short time but I have had the most amazing time with you. Even before we started dating. I never imagined that I would fall in love with you as deeply as I did. I couldn't imagine a mother more perfect for Jayden. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I take the back of my hand and wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Monica Geller will you become Mrs. Bing?"

Her smile grows wider if that is possible. "Yes, yes of course."

I place the ring on her finger and kiss her. "I love you. Merry Christmas."

Her arms tighten around me. "I love you too. Merry Christmas Chandler Bing."

She pulls her head back and I kiss her once more.


	13. epilogue

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews**

Every little girl dreams about her wedding that she will have when she grows up. She will think of the perfect man, her dress, location and every little detail that she can think of at the time. I know I did and I must say that the wedding I had with Chandler was even better than I expected. It was better than the wedding I envisioned myself having. The wedding was very elegant and romantic. It was absolutely perfect.

The honeymoon was perfect too. We had an entire weekend at a resort. We barely left the hotel room but we were both alright with that. We left Jayden with my parents who were very eager to watch the 12 month old.

Jayden is 18 months old now and still very much a sweet boy. He is just how I pictured Chandler being as a baby. Gentle and loving to cuddle. We were very lucky to have such a sweet little baby.

I am hoping the next one will just be good. I just left Dr. Mark's office. I hadn't really been feeling great so I took a couple pregnancy test at home. One said positive and I was so happy. I took a second one just to be sure and it said negative. After that, I decided I should go into the OBGYN's office so I can be sure. Turns out I was right, we are going to have a baby. Dr. Mark said I am a little over 2 months along. That makes the conception date on Halloween night. After taking Jayden trick or treating, he went to bed early so Chandler and I decided for a nice relaxing night together.

I can't wait to go home and tell Chandler. He will be so happy to hear the news that I have for him.

I go inside of the house and I assume that he is in his office. I go up the stairs and the office door is pulled almost shut. I raise my hand to knock in the door and I can hear him talking on the phone. So I check on Jayden who is sleeping soundly in his crib. He takes really good naps.

I go back over to Chandler's office to find out he is still on the phone so I wait. I can hear his conversation and I don't know who the other person is or what the other person is saying but I don't like what Chandler is saying very well.

"No….having Jayden is enough….do I want another baby...I haven't really thought about that…No Monica and I haven't talked about it….No I am satisfied with Jayden."

I step back away from the door. What does that even mean? Does Chandler not want any more kids? I thought I really knew him. I thought Chandler wanted kids just as much as me. He is the one that wanted Chandler in the first place. Is one all he wanted? I suppose I should have had this talk with him before getting married. I just assumed we would have more.

I walk into our bedroom and pack a little bit of clothes for Jayden and I. I think I just need a night to think things over and I am bringing the baby with me. I will miss that little guy too much if I were to leave him here for a night.

"Are we going on a trip?" I hear Chandler ask from behind me.

I turn around, he leaning against the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

"You aren't but Jayden and I are sleeping at my parents tonight."

A look of confusion comes across his face. I feel his hands on my arms. "Is something wrong?"

I turn around and face him. "Do you want more kids besides Jayden?"

It looks like a light bulb went of inside his head, like he completely understands why I just asked him that question. "I don't know honey. It just isn't something I am worrying about right now. Jayden is only 18 months. I was thinking that we just enjoy him being a baby and when he is 2 or 3, then we can try for another one."

Wow I had no idea he felt this way. I really can't tell him about this baby now. "Excuse me. " I grab the bags and push passed him. I can't let him see the tears that are forming in my eyes. I just want to cry right now.

Thankfully, Jayden is up from his nap. I try to seem happy for him and change his diaper. Without another word to Chandler, I take Jayden and head over to my parents.

Luckily, neither of them are home right now so I have some time to relax before I have to answer a million questions.

A few moments later when Jayden and I are playing on the floor together, I hear the doorbell ring.

"Dad?" Jayden asks happily and I smile at him.

I love how much Jayden loves his dad.

I walk over to the door and look out the peep hole. It is in fact Chandler, so I open the front door.

"Mon, what is going on?"

Jayden squeals with excitement and rushes over to Chandler who picks him up.

Chandler and I sit on the couch together so I can explain everything to him.

"I'm sorry that I left like that today. I just got upset."

He brushes the back of his hand against my cheek. "Did I do something? If I did, please tell me so I can fix it. I don't want to lose you."

Even though I am upset, I still smile at him. "Hearing how you don't want more kids right now upsets me because. I well we are having another baby."

His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Are you serious?"

His smile is contagious, now I am smiling as well. "Yes, I found out today."

He pulls me into a hug and kisses my neck. "Oh this is the best news ever. I know what I said and even though it's sooner than expected, it is still the best thing that could ever happen."

I am crying again but this time, its happy tears. "Really?"

He nods and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry that I upset you like that."

I lean against him, my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

He kisses the top of my head. "I love you too." He turns Jayden around to face us. "Did you hear that buddy? You're going to be a big brother?"

Jayden claps his hands. He does that when one of us is excited about something. Man, I love this kid.

"Do you know when you're due?" He asks me.

"We are having another July baby." I kiss Jayden's hand that is reaching out to me. "July 21st."

Chandler smiles. "That's great. Are you ready to go back home?"

I nod and we go and we are both excited for the next part of our lives.


End file.
